List of notable thyssenkrupp elevator installations
This is a list of notable elevator installations of thyssenkrupp. Australia *Top Ryde City, Sydney *Sydney Museum of Contemporary Arts, Sydney *Darling Park Foreshore Area, Sydney *Fish Market LRT Station, Sydney *167 Macquarie Street, Sydney (Destination Selection Control) *64 Clarence St, Sydney (modernization from Otis elevators) *117 Clarence St, Sydney (modernization from Otis elevators) *101 Miller St, North Sydney *68 Pitt St, Sydney (modernization of EPL elevators) *Chris O'Brien Lifehouse - Royal Prince Alfred Hospital, Sydney *Revesby Worker's Club, Revesby *Raine Square, Perth *Royal Pines Resort, Gold Coast (modernisation of Boral lifts) Brazil *Holiday Inn Select Jaragua, São Paulo *Grand Hyatt São Paulo *Vivo Corporate Building Morumbi, São Paulo *Hilton Hotel Morumbi, São Paulo Canada British Columbia *Vancouver 2010 Olympic Village (The Village on False Creek), Vancouver Ontario *Lester B. Pearson International Airport, Toronto *Absolute World Towers, Toronto (2010) *Fairmont Royal York Hotel, Toronto *The Sharp Centre - Ontario College of Art & Design, Toronto *BCE Place, Toronto *MaRS Centre, Toronto China Hong Kong Hong Kong Island *Hong Kong Police Headquarters, Wan Chai (2005) *M88, Central *Wellington Place, Central (2006) *Chuang's Tower, Central (2007)Modernization of Hitachi (1973) elevators. *Fairview Mansion (Block A & B), Causeway Bay (2008) *Wan Tsui Estate, Chai Wan (2010-2012)They are replacement from old Sabiem traction elevator (1979) on 2010-2012. **Mei Tsui House **Yee Tsui House *Tung Hing Building, Wan Chai They are replacement from old Sabiem traction elevator (1964) on 2015. *Aberdeen Jockey Club Clinic, Aberdeen (2014, MRL Elevator) *Siu On Mansion, Wan Chai (2006, replacement from 1965 Schindler elevator) *Won Hing Building, Central (2008, replacement from 1966 Hitachi elevator) Kowloon *Choi Tak Estate, Kowloon Bay (2010) **Choi Shing House **Choi Sun House *MTR West Kowloon Terminus (2014, escalators and moving walkways only)MTR - Express Rail Link - Construction - Approved Contract *So Uk Estate (Phase 1), Sham Shui Po (2016) *Metropark Hotel, Mong Kok (2009)Replacement from GoldStar (1990) elevators. *Peony House (West Block), Tai Kok Tsui (2010)Replacement from Fiam (1961) elevators. *Lung Mong Building, Mong Kok (2006) Replacement from Sabiem (1962) elevators. *Lam Tin Estate, Lam Tin (2010, all blocks) *On Kwan House, Shun On Estate, Sau Mau Ping (2012, MRL elevators) *Lok Foon House, Tsz Lok Estate, Tsz Wan Shan (2004) *Hoi Shui House, Hoi Lai Estate, Sham Shui Po (2005) New Territories *Hong Kong Wetland Park (2006, Synergy MRL elevators)hkelev - Machine Room Less Elevator *Tai Po Hui Market, Tai Po (2004) *Hung Fuk Estate, Yuen Long (2015) **Hung Yan House **Hung Foon House **Hung Hei House **Hung Lok House *Fu Yue House, Lek Yeun Estate, Sha Tin (2014,MRL elevators) *Shek Mun Estate (Phase 2), Sha Tin (2018) *Ching Ho Estate, Sheung Shui (2007, some blocks) *Fung Wo Estate, Sha Tin (2013, MRL elevators) *Lei Muk Sue Estate, Tsuen Wan (2005, some blocks) *Ching Cheong Industrial Building, Kwai Chung (2014) They are replacement from old OTIS traction elevator (1972) on 2013-2014. File:ThyssenKrupp_PeonyHouse_West.JPG|ThyssenKrupp Elevators at Peony House (West Block) File:ThyssenKrupp_MRL_Hall_LED_floor_indicator.jpg|ThyssenKrupp MRL elevator in Aberdeen Jockey Club Clinic. Mainland China Shanghai *Shanghai World Finance Centre (2008, Double Deck Elevator) *Shanghai Pudong International Airport (2006) *SOHO Fuxing Plaza *Swissotel Grand Shanghai Beijing *Beijing Capital International Airport Terminal 3 *Olympic Park - Beijing Observation Deck *New Poly Plaza *St. Regis Hotel *Several stations of the Beijing Subway, Beijing **Jishuitan Station (Line 2) Other cities *Pullman Baiyun Airport, Guangzhou *Bayshore Hotel, Dalian *Xinming Peninsula, Hangzhou *Jiangsu Broadcasting Corporation, Jiangsu *Nanjing Olympic Sports Center, Nanjing *Urumqi Airport, Xinjiang France Brest * 8 Auguste Kervern Street (2010) * Centre Départemental d'Action Sociale * 256 Ernest Hermingway (2014) * Espace Jaurès Mall (2002) Lyon * Tour Incity (2016, Thyssenkrupp TWIN) * Carré de Soie shopping center, Vaulx-en-Velin (2007) *République Parking Garage (2013)Modernization of Otis (1992) elevators. *Cèlèstins Parking Garage (2013)Modernization of 1995 Soretex (a French branch of Thyssen) elevators. * Galeries Lafayette La Part-Dieu (2009) * Galeries Lafayette Bron, Lyon-Bron * M+M Banque Palatine Tower (modernized in 2008 from 1984 Otis, 16 floors) * Saint-Exupéry Airport Terminal 2 concourse (2002) Others *Les Halles, Paris * Citroën cars showroom, Champs-Elysées, Paris (2006) *Charles de Gaule Airport, Paris * L.Hussel Hospital - Building B, Vienne (2005) * Village Club IGEA, Plougonvelin Germany *Daimler Chrysler Building, Berlin *Berlin Tegel Airport, Berlin *Main Triangel, Frankfurt *Commerzbank Tower, Frankfurt *Bonn Town Hall, Bonn *St. Joseph Hospital, Troisdorf *Stuttgard University, StuttgartThese buildings have TWIN elevator system. *Daimler Chrysler Global Training Center, Stuttgart *Mercedes-Benz Museum, Stuttgart *Dreischeibenhaus, Düsseldorf *Sky Office, Düsseldorf *BMW Group Headquarters, Munich *Empire Riverside Hotel, Hamburg *Atlantic Hotel Sail City, Bremerhaven *Phaeno Science Center, Wolfsburg (2005) Indonesia Jakarta North Jakarta *Amaris Hotel Mangga Dua Square *KiddyCare Centre, Sunter Central Jakarta *Wisma 46 (2003, additional elevator serving floors 46-50) *Mayapada Tower 2 (2014, modernized from Otis Elevonic 411 elevators) *Menara Kuningan (2007) *Apartemen Taman Rasuna (2012)Modernized from 1996 Thyssen elevators. Only the passenger elevators were modernized while the service elevators remain original Thyssen. *Halimun Medical Center, Manggarai *Menteng Executive Apartment *1 @ Cik Ditiro Menteng Residence *Redtop Hotel, Pecenongan (modernized from Dong Yang elevators) *Ministry of Maritime and Fisheries Affairs (Kementerian Kelautan dan Perikanan) *Judicial Commission (Komisi Yudisial) West Jakarta *Grand Tropic Suites Hotel (modernized from Dong Yang elevators) South Jakarta *The East Essence on Dharmawangsa *Apartemen Brawijaya (2015)Replacement from four Dong Yang elevators which were originally installed in 1993 then refurbished by ThyssenKrupp in June 2010. *Hotel GrandDhika Iskandarsyah (2014) *Pertamina Central Hospital **Graha RSPP *Erha Clinic Arteri Pondok Indah *The Manhattan Square (DSC destination dispatch elevators) East Jakarta *LuLu Hypermarket & Department Store (2017) Bandung *Chiampelas Walk (2003 and 2016) *Patra Jasa Hotel Bandung (2012) *Melinda Hospital (2003) *Click Square Surabaya *Garden Palace Hotel (function rooms) *Kaza City Mall (formerly East Point Shopping Center) *The Kitchenware Paradise *November 10th Institute of Technology - Research Center (2016) *Intan Permata Hati School Banten *German Centre, Tangerang (modernization from Haushahn elevators) *Foresta Business Loft, Tangerang (2016) *Atria Residence Gading Serpong, Tangerang *Atria Hotel Gading Serpong, Tangerang *Ara Hotel Gading Serpong, Tangerang Other cities *Cinere Bellevue Mall, Cinere (2015) *Resinda Park Mall, Karawang (2016) *Resinda Hotel, Karawang (2016) *Hotel NEO Samadikun, Cirebon (2015) *Dr. Harjono General Hospital, Ponorogo *Atria Hotel Malang, Malang *Sara Residence, Bali (2008) *Holiday Inn Express Baruna, Bali (2016) *Grand Sudirman Residential, Balikpapan *Bangka Trade Center, Pangkal Pinang *Mall Sentani City Square, Sentani, Irian Jaya Italy Campania Region Naples * Railway Station Mergellina (2008) * Pull And Bear Store (2008) Malaysia *Grand Lexis Hotel, Port Dickson, Negeri Sembilan *Bangsar Village II, Bangsar, Kuala Lumpur *Casa Idalam (Jalan Ipoh), Kuala Lumpur *Ritze Perdana 2, Damansara, Perdana, Selangor *Ameera Residences, Petaling Jaya *Kuala Lumpur International Airport - LCCT2, Sepang (2012-2013) *Olive, Subang Jaya *One Subang, Subang Jaya *X-Scan, Penang *Bay Star Condominium, Penang *Church of Divine Mercy, Penang (2013) *Midfield Condo, Sg Besi Russia *Ostankino TV Tower, Moscow (2003, replacement from 1967 Rheinstal elevators) *Moscow Federation Tower, Moscow *Mercury City Tower, Moscow *Moscow Metro, Moscow (several stations) *Perekrestok Supermarket, Apelsin Shopping Center, Moscow *Vladivostok International Airport, Vladivostok South Korea Seoul *LOFA Building Seoul *ASEA Building *Federation of Korean Industries Building *Dongdaemun Design Plaza *Courtyard by Marriott Namdaemun *Nuritcum Center *Mokdong Trapalace *KGIT Sangnam Center *Ehwa Womans University *TRUTEC Building *Handsome Building *Posteel Tower *Korea Investment and Security Headquarters *Korea Entertainment and Media Center *Samsung Comprehensive Cancer Center *Samsung Tower Palace *Samsung Town, Seocho-go *Kumho Richensia Apartment *Hyundai Capital Headquarters, Yeouido Island *Vit-Sal Building *Sinwoo Building Others *Centum City, Busan *Haeundae Udong Hyundai I'Park, Busan *The Sharp Centum Star, Busan *Paradise Hotel Busan, Busan *Posco E&C Headquarters - Songdo International City, Incheon *Gwangju Design Center, Gwangju *Taihan Smart Building, Anyang *Jeju Kumho Resort, Seogwipo *MVL Hotel, Goyang *O-Sung Plaza, Goyang *Jeju International Convention Center, Jeju Island Singapore *Changi Airport Terminal 2 (2004) *Parkway Parade Shopping Centre (2002)Modernized from Toshiba elevators. *Marina Barrage *Suntec City (access to Fountain of Wealth) *Singapore Botanical Garden *Gleanagles Hospital *Hebron Bible Presbyterian Church, Choa Chu Kang *Ngee Ann Polytechnic - Block 51 & 58 *Solaris (office) *Jardin *Silversea *The Wharf Residence *Beach Station (Linkbridge) - Sentosa Express, Sentosa Island *Sentosa Boardwalk, Sentosa Island *BreadTalk Tai Seng Spain *Madrid-Barajas International Airport, Madrid (1999) *Palacio de los Deportes, Madrid *Torre de Cristal, Madrid *Torre Agbar, Barcelona *Princess Hotel, Barcelona *Grand Hotel Domine, Bilbao *Palacio Euskalduna, Bilbao *Guggen Heim (Bilbao Museum), Bilbao *Oceanic Center, Valencia Sweden Stockholm County * Holländargatan 20, Stockholm (2015) * Ringvägen 57, Stockholm * Västra Järnvägsgatan 5-7, Stockholm (2006) *Stockholm Arlanda Airport, Stockholm Thailand Bangkok Central Bangkok * @ Park Town in Town * The Seasons Mall * ChinaWorld (Freight elevator) * Hotel Royal Bangkok @ Chinatown * Show DC (2016) North Bangkok * CentralFestival EastVille (2015) East Bangkok * Tops Marketplace Udomsuk South Bangkok *Bangkok Art and Culture Centre *Central Chidlom Tower *Ibis Bangkok Sathorn *Ibis Bangkok Nana *Bangrak Hospital *Erawan Bangkok (2015)Replaced from Mitsubishi elevator. *FYI Center (2016) *Modena by Fraser Bangkok *Zuellig House *Modern Town *Mövenpick Residences Ekamai North Thonburi *Tesco Lotus Pinklao *Vue Bangkok *Ibis Bangkok Riverside *Millennium Hilton Bangkok (Ballroom Elevator) *Platform Wongwianyai (2016) *Siriraj Hospital (Linear Accelerator Building) (2005) South Thonburi *King Mongkut's University of Technology Thonburi (KMUTT) **Visawa Wattana Building *Bangpai Hospital (Out Patient Building) Central Region Nonthaburi * Tesco Lotus Pakkred, Nonthaburi * CentralPlaza WestGate, Nonthaburi (2015) * The Square Bangyai, Nonthaburi (Service elevator) Nakhon Pathom * CentralPlaza Salaya, Nakhon Pathom (2014, Plaza and Cinema elevators) * Xen Hotel, Nakhon Pathom (2016) * Silpakorn University, Nakhon Pathom (Faculty of Arts - 50th Anniversary Building) Other cities * Tesco Lotus Extra Navanakorn, Pathumthani North Region Chiangmai * Promenada Resort Mall, Chiangmai * Ibis Styles Chiangmai, Chiangmai * Chiangmai International Airport, Chiangmai Other cities * CentralPlaza Chiangrai, Chiangrai (Main and carpark elevators) * CentralPlaza Phitsanulok, Phitsanulok Northeast Region * CentralPlaza Udonthani (Service and carpark elevators) * CentralPlaza Khonkaen, Khonkaen (Scenic Elevators) East Region Chonburi * CentralFestival Pattaya Beach, Chonburi (2009) (Scenic Elevators) * Mercure Pattaya Ocean Resort, Chonburi * Amari Orchid Pattaya, Chonburi * Ibis Pattaya, Chonburi * Harbor Pattaya, Chonburi (2016) * Central Marina, Chonburi (2016) * Centra Maris Resort Jomtien Pattaya, Chonburi Other cities * CentralPlaza Rayong, Rayong (2015) (Main elevators) South Region Phuket *Phuket Airport, Phuket *Dewa Phuket Beach Resort, Phuket Other cities *CentralFestival Samui, Suratthani *CentralPlaza Nakhon Si Thammarai, Nakhon Si Thammarat (Plaza and Cinema elevators) *Central Department Store Hatyai, SongkhlaReplacement from 1980s-1990s Hitachi elevators. Transit Stations * BTS Silom Line Extension (Krung Thonburi to Bang Wa Station) * Airport Rail Link Line (Phayathai to Suvarnabhumi Station) * MRT Purple Line (Sai Ma to Khlong Bang Phai Station) * MRT Blue Line Extension * BTS Sukhumvit and Silom Line (Additional elevators) * SRT Light Red Line (Bang Sue to Taling Chan Station) United Arab Emirates *Dubai International Airport, Dubai *Pullman Dubai Jumeirah Lakes Towers, Dubai *Wafi Mall Souq, Dubai *Park Tower, Dubai *Latifa Tower, Dubai *Marina Plaza Office Tower, Dubai *Damman Building, Dubai (2010) *Rosewood Hotel, Abu Dhabi United Kingdom *Royal London Hospital, London *St. Botolph House, London *Waterside Building, London *One Hyde Park, London (2010) *Nike - Westfield Stratford City, London *NatWest, Croydon, London *Barts Hospital, London *Southbank Centre, London *Fernwick (Northumberland Street), Newcastle *Manchester Arndale Centre, Manchester United States California *InterContinental Hotel, San Fransisco *The Scarlet Huntington, San Fransisco *Donatello, San Fransisco *Hotel Montgomery, San Jose *Fountaingrove Lodge, Santa Rosa *Watsonville Civic Plaza, Watsonville *Palomar Medical Center Hospital, San Diego *Grand Avenue Courtyard, El Segundo New York *One World Trade Center, New York City (2013) *World Trade Center Memorial, New York City *World Financial Center, New York City *Raymour and Flanigan, Brooklyn Nevada *Wynn, Las Vegas *Cosmopolitan, Las Vegas *Encore, Las Vegas *MGM International, Las Vegas *Caesars Palace Octavia Tower, Las Vegas Texas *Southwest Memorial Hermann Hospital, Houston *BG Group Place Tower, Houston *2925 Briarpark, Houston *TownePlace Suites on Westchase Park, Houston *Dallas/Fort Worth International Airport, Dallas *W Dallas Victory Hotel and Residences, Dallas *Residence Inn by Marriott, Austin *Sapphire Condominiums & Spa, South Padre Island *Peninsula Resort, South Padre Island *Pearl Hotel, South Padre Island *Residence Inn by Marriott, Katy *Austin College, Sherman Virginia *Perry Street Garage Virginia Tech, Blacksburg *Lane Stadium Virginia Tech, Blacksburg *140 Virginia Street, Richmond *Elmwood Street Parking Garage, Roanoke (2015, modernized from 1980s U.S. Elevator) *Patrick Henry Hotel, Roanoke *Sheraton Hotel, Roanoke *The Habitat Store, Roanoke *Roanoke Community Hospital, Roanoke *The Turnberry Tower, Arlington *National Geospatial-Intelligence Agency (NGA) Campus, Springfield Others *300 New Jersey Avenue, Washington, D.C. *Central Library, Seattle, WA *1111 Third Avenue, Seattle, WA *1201 Third Avenue, Seattle, WA *2200 Westlake Condos, Seattle, WA *Sheraton Hotel, Boston, MA *Boston Marriott Copley Place, Boston, MA (2013-2014)Modernization of 1983 Westinghouse elevators into ThyssenKrupp Destination Dispatch System elevators. *Fraunhofer Center For Sustainable Energy Systems, Boston, MA *Social Security Administration, Baltimore, MD *Phoebe Sumter Medical Center, Americus, GA *Hub at Tucson, Tucson, AZ *Phoenix Sky Harbor International Airport, Phoenix, AZ *Pacifica Condominium, Honolulu, HI Other countries *STC Building, Rotterdam, Netherlands *Helsinki Vantaa Airport, Terminal 2, Helsinki, Finland *Copenhagen Airport, Copenhagen, Denmark **H&M Copenhagen Airport *Henrik Ibsens Gate 100, Oslo, Norway (2008, Destination System Control) *Warsaw Chopin Airport, Warsaw, Poland *Casa da Musica, Porto, Portugal *Fransisco Sa Carneiro Airport, Portugal *Four Seasons Hotel Gresham Palace, Budapest, Hungary (2004) *Doha Hamad International Airport, Doha, Qatar *10th Kings Road Tower, Jeddah, Saudi Arabia *Indira Gandhi International Airport Terminal 3, New Delhi, India *Hanoi Keangnam Landmark Tower, Hanoi, Vietnam (2011) *Independence Palace, Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam *Vincom Center B, Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam (2010) *Zvartnots Airport Departures Hall, Yerevan, Armenia (2006-2007) *Esenboga Havalimani International Airport, Ankara, Turkey *Adnan Menderes Airport, Izmir, Turkey *OR Tambo Airport, Johanessburg, South Africa *Villas Marlin, Cancun, Mexico *Puerto Vallarta International Airport, Puerto Vallarta, Mexico *Trump Ocean Club, Panama City, Panama *Iberostar Hotel Parque Central, Havana, Cuba *Gran Hotel, Camagüey, Cuba See also *List of notable Thyssen elevator installations Notes and references ThyssenKrupp